Some known toys, such as pet toys, include noise generating devices. In some of such toys the noise generating device is activated (to produce the noise) when the animal compresses the toy, such as by biting down on the toy.
In some known pet toys, the noise generating devices may become separated from the body of the pet toy. For example, during use (such as an animal playing with the toy), the noise generating device may be removed from the body of the toy. The separation of the noise generating device may destroy the functionality of the toy and may also be hazardous to the animal using the toy.
Additionally, known pet toys do not provide an owner of the pet the ability to turn off the noise generating device. In other words, in such known pet toys the noise generating always produces noise when the animal activates the noise generating device (such as by biting the toy to compress the body portion of the toy). The noise generated by the toy may at times be distracting or annoying to the owner of the pet and the owner may wish to limit the sounds or noises produced by the toy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pet toy that includes a noise generating device that is securely coupled to the body portion of the toy to reduce the possibility that the noise generating device becomes separated from the body of the toy. Also, there is a need for a pet toy that allows the pet to enjoy the toy with the toy in a mode or configuration that does not produce any noise or sound.